oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Zeah
Zeah '''is an upcoming continent that is scheduled to be released on 7 January 2016. Its development began in 2015. According to Jagex, it will be to the west of the map and it will result in a 50% map increase for the new continent. A list of confirmed cities and locations that will be added to the continent are below. Great Kourend Kourend is a city that was once torn to pieces by the 5 houses trying to rise to power and take control. A king rose and united these houses, bringing peace and order to the city. That king is now dead. Once again, the 5 houses are struggling for power. Your choices in the city of Great Kourend help decide how much favour you earn with each house. Earning favour with each house comes with different advantages in various different skills. Archeus - Runecrafting & Magic The Archeus house focus on spirituality and magic. Earning the favour of the Archeus house will allow you access to a new spellbook. This spellbook will allow you to resurrect some monsters to help you in combat. There will also be a library that will offer a lot of insight into lore, new altars to be used and shortcuts to be unlocked throughout the city. Hosidius - Farming, Herblore, Hunting, Crafting & Cooking Earning the favour of the Hosidius house will earn you access to new crops. You will be able to use magic to tame living plants to harvest rewards. Lovakengj - Smithing & Mining Earning the favour of the Lovakengj family will allow you to collect new compounds used for blast mining. Blast mining will allow you to get ores at an accelerated rate, but only if you put the time in with the Lovakengj. You will also gain access to new routes leading to different mining areas. Piscarilius - Fishing & Thieving Earning favour with the Piscarilius family will focus mostly on Fishing and Thieving. You will be able to travel out to sea to take part in deep sea fishing as well as being able to travel to other areas of the continent. Aligning yourself with the pirate underworld will also allow you to steal, smuggle and rob. Shayzien - Combat House Shayzien are focused on military. They provide law, order and defence for the region. Earning favour with the house will allow you access to a training ground found verging on the bloodlands, a desolate area that holds nothing but the mutated remnants of war. You will also be able to police the city to help keep order. The city will provide more interesting and engaging ways to train without increasing the top experience rates in game. Other areas '''Port Roberts * Appears to be your first stop into Zeah *A port town *Considered a slum town because of piracy and illegal smuggling *There will be a Gnome Navy Armada that tries to stop crime Civitas illa Fortis *Roman themed town which focuses on Combat *Home to the Colosseum which will be a place where players can fight one another *The Colosseum will be the size of all 6 duel arena areas combined and will have spectator seats. Karuulm & The Tasakaal *Located in a dormant volcano *High strength and agility are required to enter the city *Home to the Tasakaal who are born to be slayers who maintain balance between life and death. (Tasakaal means balance(noun) in Estonian) *The Tasakaal will assign slayer assignments to players. Paradigm of Exodus * Home to one of the most devastatingly powerful creatures in Gielinor. * Randomly generated dungeon for you and your friends. * Between 5 and 30 players can party up and attempt to take on the challenge. * Interesting combat mechanics, teamwork and puzzle mechanics. Category:Regions